Señorita a mi me gusta su style
by katitabender
Summary: Inspirada en la cancion de rabanes. En esta historia se descubriran todas las cosas que a Sokka le gustan de Toph y que no pensaba en ellas en los momentos de Guerra. Mal summary. La historia es de mejor


**AVATAR NO FUE CREADO POR MI =(**

Bien, este es mi segundo Fanfiction dedicado a la pareja Tokka. Mi segunda pareja favorita en el mundo avatar. Soy partidaria de que Sokka no tiene nada que hacer con Suki teniendo a la bandida ciega a su lado. Pero bueno… ¡Hombres!

En fin… ya que las cosas no salieron como yo quería, tuve que ajustarlas un poco. Aquí está mi versión. Se lleva a cabo algunos años después de la derrota de Ozai. Sokka sigue con Suki. No por mucho tiempo wajajaja y está inspirada en la canción de rabanes "señorita a mí me gusta su Style"

A mi parecer Toph tiene el estilo más genial de todos los personajes. Sarcástica, divertida, buena, poderosa… los requisitos de la mujer perfecta ¿acaso a Sokka le puede gustar eso? A mi parecer sí.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**SEÑORITA A MI ME GUSTA SU STYLE**

**Por**

**KATITABENDER**

**CAPITULO#1: EL IMPERIO TIERRA  
**

Sokka se sentó cómodamente en las gradas del imperio tierra, esperando como el montón de aficionados que ahí se encontraban, las más grandes peleas de maestros tierras de la historia. Peleas en las cuales participaría su mejor amiga, Toph. La maestra tierra del avatar.

Esos enormes hombres estaban perdidos.

Y justo en la pista se encontraba el primer perdedor de la semana. El primer contrincante de la bandida ciega.

Sokka entonces examinó las facciones del hombre. Debía admitir que se miraba rudo. Era gordo, alto, pesado, blanco, gelatinoso, maestro tierra. Todo un buen partido para Toph. Sokka sonrió. A la bandida ciega le gustaban más cuando, al caer, sonaban más duro en el suelo.

Y el referí llamó a Toph con un gran grito. La multitud empezó a vitorear. Gritos y gritos por uno y otro lado sabiendo que se presenciaría una batalla genial. El guerrero de la tribu agua no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Aang y Katara se sentaron a la par suya para presenciar la pelea.

Y entonces Toph salió. Cruzó la pista como toda una campeona mundial. Todo el público se paralizó y entonces ella se detuvo a una distancia considerable a su contrincante.

Volteó hacia atrás y dedicó una sonrisa petulante y confiada a Sokka, Katara y Aang. El primero no pudo evitar sentirse caliente ante la seña de saludo que les hizo. Ella volvió a centrarse en su juego. Su control.

Y la batalla comenzó. Atención toda la audiencia.

El hombre lanzó una gran roca de tierra que Toph detuvo con elegancia y devolvió con fiereza. El gigante detuvo su ataque con facilidad, saltó y creó una especie de terremoto. Terremoto que no pudo afectar en nada a Toph.

Toph entonces creó una enorme roca que lanzó al hombre a manera de distracción. Luego por sus pies hizo un surco de tierra que haría al hombre abrir de manera muy dolorosa sus piernas. El guerrero fue muy listo y como si su mano fuera un bate y la piedra una pelota la redirigió a las gradas. Sokka no pudo evitar observar, con mucha risa se debe recalcar, como la gran roca cayó al lado de un joven que estaba sentado en las primeras gradas del coliseo. Al instante se desmayó. Principiante.

Volviendo a la pelea. El hombre puso su mano en la tierra para recepcionar el ataque de la bandida ciega y detuvo el surco. Toph sonrió cuando lo tenía donde lo quería e inmovilizó la mano del hombre en el suelo.

Se notó el esfuerzo que él hizo por zafarse de ese apuro. No funcionó. La bandida ciega era una experta en este tipo de pelea.

El hombre intentó lanzar un ataque con su pie. Error. Toph se lo inmovilizó de manera inmediata dejándolo solo con dos extremidades libres. Sokka dudaba que durara así mucho tiempo.

Ahora sus dos piernas y sus dos brazos. Imposible que hiciera algo. Incluso si quisiera.

El gordo estaba furioso. Era notado en cada una de sus facciones. Facciones que la maestra tierra no podía ver pero si percibir; cosa que la hacía más emocionada. Disfrutaría mas ver caer a este hombre. El maestro tierra intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero la tierra simplemente no hacía caso a él.

Tanto se esforzó que su muy apretada ropa de pelea se rasgó proporcionando una vista que no muchos estaban complacidos de ver.

Aang tapó los ojos de Katara rápidamente mientras la multitud entera proclamaba un gran "¡EWWWWWWW!"

El hombre se puso rojo de vergüenza y los latidos de su corazón retumbaron por toda la tierra. Latidos perfectos para los pies de Toph.

Y entonces la multitud vio como Toph creaba grandes guantes de tierra solida y se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a su víctima. El hombre tragó saliva sonoramente.

Toph sonrió y volteó a sus amigos.

-viene lo bueno…

Katara y Aang asintieron.

Mientras, vieron como Toph gritaba: mejor terminemos tu vergüenza a ahora.

Y lanzándole un gran puñetazo a su estomago lo sacó de la pista.

Ni dos segundos tomó para que todos sonrieran felices y Aang y Katara se levantaran de sus asientos aplaudiendo a Toph de manera efusiva. Segundos en los que Sokka se quedó sencillamente observando cómo alzaba su puño en el aire y como se le era colocado un listón que la certificaba para la siguiente ronda.

Se marchó a su camerino, el lugar al que ellos de dirigieron ahora.

Sokka entró un poco después de Aang y Katara. Estos dos últimos se abalanzaron sobre la ciega sin piedad estrujándole todas sus costillas.

-Ya, si, se les quiere- dijo mientras los apartaba rudamente- ¡cuidado me arruinan la actitud!- gritó ella. Aang y Katara se separaron, riendo.

-Muy amables- comentó de manera sarcástica, alisando su traje.

-es bueno verte Toph- comentó Sokka con una sonrisa.

-lo mismo digo- dijo ella en tono puñetero y agitando una mano frente a sus ojos. La típica Toph.

-¡Tu batalla fue sensacional!- exclamó Aang- ese hombre pensará dos veces antes de meterse nuevamente contigo.

-si… lo sé- luego la maestra tierra giró su cara hacia, donde suponía, el avatar se encontraba- ¿no piensas concursar? Las inscripciones aún están disponibles.

Sokka y Katara miraron a Aang. Este último no había puesto atención al comentario.

-no tengo ganas- respondió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Toph molesta- porque te da miedo no poder usar los otros tres elementos o porque no quieres que el mundo presencie la gran patada en el trasero que te dará tu maestro.

Aang se sonrojó.

-Claro que no.

Psicología inversa de Toph. Siempre funciona, en especial con Aang.

-¡claro que sí!- exclamó ella- aun no dominas también la tierra control que te da miedo que un maestro de segunda te derrote.

-¡sabes que yo domino perfectamente ese elemento desde hace dos años Toph!

-entonces eres unos de esos que no luchan con niñas porque se suponen son más débiles ¿tan bajo concepto tienes de mi, avatar?

-Yo nunc…- fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo es posible que te guste alguien así, Katara?

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Aang y cogió la mano de su novia. Toph sonrió- vamos dulzura…

-¿A dónde?- preguntó la joven, confundida.

-a buscar pluma, tinta y al jefe de inscripciones- salieron pero a los dos segundos Aang regreso- nos vemos en la pista, Bandida Ciega.

-lo mismo digo, pies ligeros.

Sokka se echó a reír una vez que Aang se marchó. Cosa que hizo cruzarse de brazos a la bandida ciega.

-eres genial pero aun no entiendo tus intenciones para hacer que Aang participe en las peleas. El es el avatar, sin dudas lleva la ventaja.

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe ¿no?- se quitó algunas mechas que le cubrían su cara- además quiero desquitarme en público la paliza que me dio en este mismo lugar cuando tenía 12 años.

Sokka rió de medio lado- ya recuerdo… ¿la vez que los capturaron?

-ni tan olvidadizo estas cola de caballo.

-¡es una cola de lobo guerrero!- dijo enfurruñado.

-sí, sí, si… como sea.

Sokka se puso a renegar bajito mientras Toph acomodaba el tocado de su pelo. Después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio la bandida ciega retomó la conversación.

-¿Y Suki?

-tuvo que regresar a la isla Kioshi por unos asuntos personales- había un dejo de tristeza en su voz- no sabes cuánto la…

-¡Alto!-dijo ella levantando su mano hacia el frente- no arrojo mi comida por los sentimentalismos de Aang y Katara. Por favor no me hagas vomitar con los tuyos.

Sokka sonrió.

-Ahora… ¿me puedes dejar sola? Tengo que hacer cosas de chica que me avergüenza que un varón vea.

-está bien- contestó él- veré que suerte está teniendo Aang con lo de la inscripción.

-si… como sea.

Una vez que Sokka estaba fuera Toph dio un suspiro resignado. Creía que la relación de Sokka y Suki duraría poco, como otros noviazgos. Cabe recalcar que como otros noviazgos nada parecidos al de Aang y Katara. Ahora no estaba tan convencida de esa teoría.

Pero lo que tuviera que hacer para que Sokka viera mas allá de sus narices y la cara de Suki, lo haría. Después de todo, el no era un hombre casado.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Les gustó? El capítulo es algo corto pero es porque apenas estoy calentando. Será una trama muy corta… quizá cinco, seis capítulos… ya veré. Y por cierto, si no lo había mencionado antes. Lo dedico a **Nieve Taisho**, que a mi parecer tiene historias buenísimas como "El ABC Tokka, Ghost Girl, Charla con los Bei Fong" entre otras. Si no las han leído se las recomiendo. Pasaran un rato entretenido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
